bastian
by rossy.vela.7
Summary: Casi nadie hace nada desde la perspectiva personal de algún personaje masculino, así que decidí que este fanfic sería escrito desde la vista de Jace. Esto (eso creo) NO es un spolier, solo algo que nació de mi imaginación.


El sonido de mis pasos al correr en esta caverna tan húmeda y llena de estalagmitas a punto de colapsar y atravesarme compite casi –casi— contra el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón. Ella está aquí, estoy más que seguro. Y está con Él. No puedo esperar más para ver a Clary otra vez. Necesito estrecharla contra mí y sentir su calor y pequeño cuerpo lleno de alivio, porque he venido por ella. Ver su sonrisa, saber otra vez que soy el causante. Quiero verla y hacerle una broma sarcástica y ella llorará de alivio, luego sonreirá y después se enojará. Luego, mataremos por fin a Sebastián y nos iremos. Pero eso no es lo que pasa cuando tengo una visión moteada de rojo justo a lado mío. Es ella. ¡Me volteo y es ella! No puedo hablar. Por primera vez en mi vida, desde que conozco a mi pa...Valentine, suelto el cuchillo serafín que tengo en mis manos sin ningún cuidado y me abalanzo sobre ella. ¡Es ella! Clary me ve con pánico y se aleja de un salto de mí, me pongo alerta. Sebastián debe estar por aquí, en alguna parte. Es verdad que quiero matarlo, pero Clary está aquí y está asustada. Tenemos que irnos antes de que Sebastián llegue. Sonrío como normalmente lo hago, y recojo el cuchillo porque sé que necesita tranquilizarse. Clary es la única persona que podría estar tranquila viéndome con un cuchillo serafín empuñado. -Clary- digo, y me acerco lentamente.-Clary, estoy aquí. Pero ella me sigue mirando como si nada. El pánico se ha ido, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, pero algo no está bien. -Clary, vámonos- Acerco mi mano a la suya. Un sentimiento de intranquilidad me carcome. Ella se aleja de mí. Me pongo serio. Algo enserio, enserio no está bien con ella., pero la veo tan hermosa como siempre. Busco runas nuevas en sus brazos desnudos, pero no hay ninguna. -¿Tienes miedo? No hay de qué.-sonrío- lo mataremos. En ese momento veo la emoción aflorar en sus ojos y siento alivio. Hasta que esa emoción se transforma rápidamente en rabia y me arrebata el cuchillo serafín que tenía flácido en la zurda. Me da una patada directamente en la quijada y caigo sin remedio al piso. Yo le enseñé eso. Y ella es aún mejor ahora. Yo estoy en el suelo húmedo y frío de la caverna y ella está sobre mí, amenazándome con mi cuchillo. Estoy en shock. Estoy esperando a que sonría y se levante, pero sé que no lo va a hacer. Me mira con odio -¿A quién vas a matar? ¿Cómo? -¡Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern!-grita ella estridentemente Es como esa vez cuando intenté ir a entregarme a la Clave. Al menos, siento el mismo dolor. La misma casi traición. Y como esa vez, él no tarda más de dos segundos en aparecer. -¿Qué es lo que sucede, Clarissa? ¿Quién es…? Me mira por un segundo. Luego sonríe. Lo odio. -Oh, déjalo. Clary se levanta de encima de mi…y se acerca con naturalidad a Sebastián. Todo el aire sale de mi cuerpo. Ha parado de amenazarme con mi cuchillo. Porque Sebastián le dijo que lo hiciera. Ella...ella debe tener la runa de Lilith. Excepto que cuando yo la tuve, había muerto y revivido. Y la seguía amando. Se acerca a él, y no tiene miedo, lo puedo ver en la manera en que sus brazos se mueven, en la manera en que lo mira y en la manera en como una sonrisa ligera, suave y relajada aparece en su cara. Ella no está fingiendo. Clary está cómoda junto a Sebastián. La expresión de ella se turba por un segundo. -Él dijo que…- Clary se remueve. -Está bien- dice Sebastián y le sonríe. Esa sonrisa a mí me congela el alma, pero en cambio a Clary le parece tranquilizadora. Ella no puede recordar quién es él. Ella no podría estar bien con un monstruo como él si supiera quién es. Como respuesta, él me sonríe y posa su mano en la cintura de Clary. Y mi sangre comienza a hervir. ¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta antes? Sebastián nunca la ha visto como a su pequeña hermanita. Yo sabía que él no quería estar sólo y que la quería, pero nunca imaginé… Clary me mira y mi alma desciende. No hay emoción alguna. Nada de los brillantes ojos alegres que fingían no seguirme cuando me daba la vuelta. Nada de sus pucheros cuando hacía una broma. Nada de la chispa que hacía que yo también chispeara. Nisiquiera la mirada de culpa como cuando pensamos que éramos hermanos y no podíamos alejar nuestra vista el uno del otro. No hay absolutamente nada de eso cuando ella le pregunta a Sebastián: -¿Quién es? -Es mi hermano…- responde él, y la estrecha contra sí. Ella le sonríe tiernamente, como alguna vez me sonrió a mí. Como probablemente nunca volverá a hacer. -…Y todos nos llevaremos bien.


End file.
